Madly In Love
by arika001
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to differentiate between love and madness. One-shot. Nalu and one-sided Nali
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!~ So here is a one-shot I tried my hands on. This idea was on my mind from a while. This story is very much like a Hindi movie I have seen when I was little. I don't remember the movie fully, just some snippets. But I got inspiration to finally write is after reading** _ **our faded stars**_ **by** _ **moon strut**_ **. It's really good. You all should try reading it.**

 **And don't forget to read my other two stories:**

 **The Magic Of Ours**

 **From Heart To Heart**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!~**

 _Name: Dr. Lissana Strauss_

 _Date: July 7, X791_

 _Institution: Magnolia Mental Asylum_

Today is my first day as one of the doctors at this Mental Asylum which is owned by my family. My sister Dr. Mirajane is the head of the staffs. Currently I'm walking down the hallways when I heard it.

Someone is singing.

I head in the direction of the voice and saw a patient with odd pink hair singing a very soft tune. Singing is not allowed so I ask him to stop it.

He gives me a confused look and said like it was obvious-

"But Lucy loves it."

-and carries on.

I wonder who this Lucy is.

 **XXX**

I'm here in his room again. Today I have information about him.

 _Name: Natsu Dragneel_

 _Age: 25 years_

 _Sex: Male_

What a shame. Such a young man, here in this Mental Asylum.

I'm here because I'm curious about this Lucy person.

I asked him who Lucy is. With a very soft and loving smile with fondness in his eyes, he answers-

"Lucy is my Angel."

I couldn't help but be jealous. This Lucy person is one hell of a lucky girl.

 **XXX**

Today I'm taking Natsu outside of his room. I got to know that he loves nature.

Gray told me. He is a very good friend of mine and is actually my senior. Before, he was handling Natsu's case but now I'm in charge of him. There is just one thing he said that keeps on repeating itself in my mind.

"Take good care of him. He's my brother."

 **XXX**

I am currently chasing Natsu as we play around in the garden. I don't know when was the last time I was laughing this much.

And frankly, I don't care.

"You are slower than Lucy." Natsu said.

When I asked him again who Lucy is, he answered with the same expression but different words-

"She's my beautiful wife."

Weird. I don't remember anyone coming to meet Natsu.

 **XXX**

I have asked Gray about Lucy but he didn't tell me. He said that it's Natsu's place to tell me about Lucy and that first I should become his friend.

But my sister has other thoughts.

She doesn't want me getting friendly with a mentally ill person.

She is forgetting that they too are humans.

I have made up my mind.

Natsu is soon getting a new friend.

 **XXX**

"I met Lucy while saving her from some bad guys. I don't know how it happened but I instantly fell in love with her." Natsu said. I've finally become his friend enough to know about Lucy.

I really hate this Lucy girl. People, self-centered like her. I can see that how much Natsu loves her. Because of his illness, he forgot about Gray, his childhood best friend, or more like all his mind can think about is Lucy. But what did she do? Left her husband here because he is mentally ill.

Gray knows her too. He told me that Natsu for it was _Love at First Sight_.

Same or her.

As if.

 **XXX**

"Lis, you shouldn't get this friendly with that mental patient." My sister said. She doesn't understand. After Lucy left Natsu, he needs someone he can rely on.

He needs a friend.

"Okay. But don't catch feelings." She said with a sigh.

As if you can fall for a person, who can only think about his wife who left him.

Right?

 **XXX**

We are again outside but this time at a nearby less dense forest.

But it still is beautiful.

Natsu is running around laughing, playing and singing…

…Lucy's favorite song.

"She loves this song very much. So much that when I proposed her to marry me, the background song was this so she will accept me." He said but then his face fell.

"But she rejected me."

I know I don't know her but still.

What a bitch!

 **XXX**

I'm again listening to Natsu as he is telling me what happened after rejection.

"Her father had suddenly become ill. Because of this she had to take her place as the heir early. She never really wanted to become one but it was related to her Late mother. She also didn't wanted to leave her sick father behind. She didn't wanted to burden me or tie me to only one place. But then her father, as his last wish, asked her that he wants to see her marry. We got married and after that he died." Natsu said.

I now understand why she rejected but she still left her husband behind.

Natsu deserve someone better.

 **XXX**

I was sitting inside Natsu's room.

Or more like cell.

He is happily telling me what all happened after they got married and had went to honeymoon.

"She said she doesn't know how to cook. So, I told her I would teach her. I had given her some vegetables to cut when she screamed. I was scared. I thought she was hurt. I couldn't even imagine her being hurt. Turns out she was just joking and that she in fact is a very good cook." Natsu said grinning widely.

I don't know when it started but just thinking about Natsu being so happy because of Lucy, made my heart ache.

It's becoming too painful.

 **XXX**

I'm outside in the garden again with Natsu. Currently I'm in a very bad mood. I don't know what the problem of my sister is. She daily tells me that I should maintain my distance with Natsu.

I don't want to listen to her.

"I told her I will teach her how to drive and made her sit on the driver's seat. Just thirty seconds to her driving and I made up my mind that I won't ever give the steering wheel in her hands. But it was too late. We had almost crashed into a woman with her infant child when Lucy suddenly turned the car, drive smoothly and came to a stop. Turns out she was joking again of not knowing how to drive." Natsu said and laughed.

I asked him that why didn't he knew all this about her. He was her boyfriend for a very long time.

I loved her, not her habits or hobbies or what she knows and doesn't. I loved her smiles, her laughs, her eyes, her presence, her qualities, her flaws everything that defined her as my Lucy. Just being beside each other and we were happy. He told me.

That was the moment I realized-

I was madly in love with Natsu Dragneel.

 _Really madly._

 **XXX**

"You can't send him away. He is my patient. I'm in charge of him." I was yet again fighting with my sister. I don't know why she despises Natsu this much.

"I care for you Lis. You don't know what he has done." I'm done with her. A person's past doesn't define who they are now.

I went to Natsu's cell.

"Hey Doc." Natsu greeted me with a big smile. He never called me by my name. Only one name ever comes out of his mouth.

Lucy.

I greeted him and he started to tell me again what all happened.

"We have gone to a party. Me and Luce left the party for a while and sat outside, beside the pool, talking. I asked Luce, jokingly, if she wants to swim. She said she doesn't know how to swim. By now I knew she was joking so I picked her up and threw her in the pool. She called me but I went away to get a drink. I'm not going to make a fool of myself again." Natsu said. But then he frowned.

"When I reached her again, I saw that she was still in the pool. I called her but she didn't move. I called her again and again and again but she didn't listen. I told her to come up to me but she didn't came. She never came. She never came! SHE NEVER CAME!" At this point Natsu was yelling and laughing hysterically.

I couldn't stop my tears. They were flowing rapidly.

Lucy never left him. She never left him. She never left him…

…Willingly. I ran out of his cell, leaving Natsu alone to laugh.

 **XXX**

"He loved her too much. He never cried a single tear. He couldn't. Just the thought of Lucy leaving him because he killed her made him insane. It was an accident but the damage was done. That was two years ago. We never saw our Natsu again." Gray said and I found myself crying again.

It hurts too much to just hear it. I don't know what Natsu would have felt, experiencing it.

I will help Natsu. I have decided. I ran out of the room.

I didn't notice a figure entering.

That was the biggest mistake of my life.

 **XXX**

"Where are you going Lis?" My sister asked.

"I'm going to check up on Natsu." I answered her.

"Natsu is not here." She answered.

"What do you mean not here?" I asked her, confused.

"I just saw h-" and then it dawned on me. I rushed to Natsu's cell. Gray was standing just beside Natsu's bed with a pillow.

Natsu is sleeping in the bed. Natsu is just sleeping.

Even though he is not laughing.

Even though he is not smiling.

Even though he is not singing.

Even though he is still. Very, very still…

He is just sleeping.

 **XXX**

It had been two years since Natsu's death.

The same day Lucy died.

Gray was going to visit both his friends. He doesn't deserve to be called a friend. He killed his friend.

But he has no regrets.

Natsu died with a smile on his lips.

Natsu died with Lucy's name on his lips.

Natsu died without any regrets.

But that doesn't mean other people don't have regrets.

Mira is upset. She _regrets_ because of her actions…

They lost one doctor that day.

They lost one patient that day but-

-at the same time they gained one more…

 _Patient._

Gray was coming out of the hospital with a patient in a wheelchair.

The patient is a girl.

The patient has white hair but not because of age.

The patient has blue eyes that used to sparkle but now are dull and dead.

The patient was a doctor.

The patient is Lissana Strauss.

Natsu finally met his Lucy but Lissana…

She was still _madly in love_ with him.

 **Soooooooo did you LIKE it? Please REVIEW!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE!**

 **Hey guys!~ I was reading this story just for some pass time when I thought that even though it is a Nalu story, Lucy is nowhere in the story, only mentioned. So I was thinking if you guys want me to add another chapter where it would tell the story of how Natsu and Lucy met?! Tell me if you want me to write it or not.**

 **Thank You~**


End file.
